


Accidents don't happen

by BdrixHaettC



Series: Raider-verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore are the foremost treasure hunters in the world. Their relationship is as explosive as it is passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents don't happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I have ever dedicated so much effort to the background before. I am very proud of how everything turned out. I used a ton of references.


End file.
